Invisible
by museicality
Summary: Written for SMACKDOWN 2011, Team Underpants.  Some experiments don't go as planned, some people get riled up, and Dom is the one that they all turn to in the face of this crisis.  Part 6 of the Superheroes! Series


Title: Invisible

Rating: G

Word Count: 615

Pairing: Team Underpants

Round/Fight: 1A

Summary: Some experiments don't go as planned, some people get riled up, and Dom is the one that they all turn to in the face of this crisis. (Part 6 of the Superheroes! Series)

Dom was used to various odd personages ending up in the vicinity of the Own buildings at any given point during the day. Sometimes, things really just weren't worth asking explanations for. Sometimes, the combination of people spelled out things that he just [i]_didn't_[/i] want to hear.

Sometimes, though, the people came to him.

Today, the people found him minding his own business, eating quietly like a good little boy in the corner of the Mess Hall. He wasn't bothering anyone, not at all.

And then there was noise. A lot of it.

"Dom?"

"Dom!"

"Hey, hey, he's over there!"

"Oops! Sorry, I-"

"That spilled!"

"Ouch, it's burning!"

"What in the name of-"

"-totally didn't see you, and then, well,"

"Emergency, soldier, so move it!"

"is going on here?"

And over it all, Lerant's drawl: "Well, now I _wonder_ how Dom got so popular all of a sudden."

Moving the bowl away from himself, in hopes of avoiding spillage upon his fairly decently clean clothes, Dom pushed away from the bench and stood.

"What is it?"

Numair was shuffled to the front of the group. "Well, you see," the mage began vaguely, still wearing a far-away expression, "I was looking up information in the Far-Scryer's Codex, and my spell work was at my work table, and there was this _particularly_ interesting section on how scrying is viewed by the Un-Gifted when said person is caught in a magically enhanced environment,"

Buri crossed her arms and seized control of the conversation, letting Numair trail off into his own little world.

"Larse was messing around during the lunch break, humming that gods curst awful theme song you two have developed whilst you're on duty,"

"Will that song NEVER end?" Neal exclaimed dramatically, glaring at Dom over Buri's stocky shoulders. "I swear, I'm in the infirmary all day, and STILL I hear it."

"Queenscove, shut it." Alanna glared at her former squire. "There's still a major issue to be discussed.

"If you can sing louder than a child screaming in my ear as their broken arm is being set, we have an issue."

"Queenscove!"

"ANY way, Evin ended up in the Mage's Wing, darting around corners dramatically as you two have been accustomed to doing,"

"Oh, he was supposed to be asking if the mages had anymore blazebalm in their stores; haMinch wants some for page training." Raoul offered helpfully from somewhere in the rear.

"And so, having consulted the codex, I was turning, with one hand holding the book and one hand with the half completed spell concotion," Numair rambled back into the conversation, head still clearly in his workroom, "and he was right in front of me. Well, for a moment he was right in front of me. Then he was gone."

Dom held up his hands.

"Wait, so Evin's gone. That's what this is all about?"

Numair, Buri, Daine, Alanna, Neal, Raoul, Miri, Kel, Flydon, Lerant, and a flock of other grinning Rider trainees nodded in various states of amusement or displeasure.

"And this concerns me… why?" His soup was probably stone cold by now.

"Well, you see," Numair explained sheepishly, "The whole part about Evin being gone seems to be a curious side effect of the half-completed concoction spilling onto him, which occurred upon my knocking into him as I turned around."

Slowly, this was beginning to make all too much sense.

"So, you're saying Evin's invisible?"

One quiet statement. Twenty nods.

"Ah."

[i]_Dammit Evin, stop trying to best me at being super heroes. Don't hog all the fun!_[/i]

"So, if I were a superhero…"

"…er, what, Dom?"

"… If I were INVISIBLE EVIN, where would I be?"

A shudder ran through the group.


End file.
